My best friend, my mate
by SpasticPinkSkittle
Summary: She-wolf Anne Boudreaux has known Alcide Herveaux all of her life, he's her best friend. He's also her mate, but dosent realize it. What happens when Anne begins to go into heat and the truth comes out? Steamy were-love ahead..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters, plots, etc. this story os written for enjoyment only, no monetary gain. This is not beta'd, so any mistakes are all mine

My name is Anne Boudreaux, and I'm a werewolf. I'm what you'd consider a runt compared to other she-wolves. I'm 5'2", and I weigh around 130lbs. My entire life, I've had the same best friend. I've seen him go through ups and downs, heartbreak and betrayal, success and failure alike. Alcide Herveaux. I've known Alcide since the day I was born, and I'm pretty sure I've loved him since I opened my eyes that same day. I'm fairly certain that he's my Mate. My One. Although he dosent seem to feel the same, if he does, he hides it well. Alcide is my physical opposite. Where I'm small, fair-skinned, with red hair and green eyes, Alcide is big, tanned from the sun, with a head full of thick black hair and dark eyes to match. He's 6'5", and weighs around 240lbs.

Alcide and I were currently driving down an old dirt road, windows down in his big truck. I was sitting with my back against the door, my bare feet in his lap. "Hey Annie?" He asked. "What big guy?" I replied. "Remember when we were pups and you got stuck up in that old willow tree?" He grinned. "On Miss Shcumacker's property? Yeah I remember. I was scared I was gonna fall and break my neck." I giggled remembering that day all to well. Code had convinced me to climb that big old willow tree with him, but once it was time to come down, I was too scared. I nearly had a panic attack. "I promised I wouldnt let anything hurt ya girl, and I caught ya!" He laughed. He had such a good laugh. I sighed and moved so I sat next to him, he slung an arm around me and pulled me closer still. "Yeah you did." While I was crying up in that tree, Alcide was standing on the ground, arms wide open. He told me to close my eyes and jump, that he'd catch me. Even as a child, I had faith in him. So I jumped, and he was waiting with open arms to catch me. He had wiped my tears and grinned as he hugged me. Promising to never let anything ever hurt me.

Coming back to the present I leaned my head on his shoulder as he drove, then jumped when his stomach growled. "Sounds like it's time to feed the beast!" I laughed as I patted his washboard stomach. Alcide ate more than anyone I knew. "How about we head on down to Merlotte's? It's steak night." He asked. I nodded eagerly, and we headed back into town. By the time we parked, Alcide and I were bickering back and forth. "Take that back Little Girl!" Alcide warned playfully. "Or what? What you gonna do you old hound dog?" I giggled, dancing out of his reach when he stepped closer. I turned to run but code was quicker. In one smooth move he had me slung over his shoulder and was striding into Merlotte's. "Alcide! What ya got there?" Sam asked, nodding his head at me. "Red was being sassy again, the usual." He chuckled. I growled at Alcide in warning. He tightened his hold and growled right back at me, the Alpha in his growl making my wolf submit immediately as I went lax on his shoulder. He chuckled smugly. "No fair! You can't pull rank on me Alcide! Just cause you got Alpha in you dosent mean you can just growl and make me obey like a bitch in- Oooh!" I paused mid rant and squeaked as he smacked my behind with a big hand before setting me on my feet. "Darlin that wasn't pulling rank. This..." He smirked and pulled himself up to his full height. Alcide squared his shoulders and made himself as big as possible. He looked down at me and growled. A low rumble from deep in his chest. My wolf bristled at the sound and she whined, ears flat against her head. Even Sam was affected by it. "Submit!" Alcide barked. I whined in protest and bared my neck to him, eyes cast downward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Sam had done the same, as well as a few other shifters who were in Merlotte's as well. Alcide walked up to me, he leaned down and scented me. Nuzzling my neck where a wolf would mark its mate. I trembled. "This.. Is pulling rank."he stepped back slowly, and I sucked in a deep breath as I glared at him. "N-no fair." I panted out. Alcide just grinned and pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

After Alcide and I finished our meal, he paid and we stopped by the bar on the way out. "Thanks Sam, it was great as usual." He told the smaller shifter with a wave. I fanned my face and panted, feeling flush. It dawned on me suddenly. "Uh oh..." I warned. "What?-" Alcide started then paused, sniffing the air. "Shit! You're going into heat. Sam get her out of here! Take my truck, take her to my house and stay there until you hear from me!" He barked. "What? Why?" Sam questioned. I moaned as my body burned. Lust poured through my veins. "Sam now!" Alcide roared again. "But why me?! That girl is like a little sister to me. If she's going into heat, she's gonna tear me apart to get what she wants." Sam spoke worriedly. "Goddamn it! She's an Omega Sam! All she wants right now is a fuckin Alpha, and it's only gonna get worse. Now get her away from me before I lose my shit!" Alcide roared, growling deeply. I purred and reached for him. Whining when Sam pulled me back. "Noooo! Alcide! It hurts, make it stop!" I cried when he stepped further away. "I know baby, I know it hurts. But you're alright little one. Sam's gonna bring you to my place ok?" He comforted me. "Why your place? If she only wants to mate with an Alpha, won't being at your place make it worse?" Sam asked. "No, being surrounded by my scent soothes her. When she goes into heat, she locks hersf in my house and stays wrapped up in my bed. It's a comfort thing." Alcide explained, urging Sam and I out the door and towards his truck. As we took off I howled, wanting to go back. "I'm real sorry Annie, but we're almost there ok?" Sam spoke softly. By the time we made to Alcide's, the 2nd phase of my heat had started. I felt like I was burning up. I kicked out of my shoes and headed up to Alcide's room.

20 minutes after I was lying completely naked in his bed, snuggled up with one of Alcide's flannel shirts, and tangled up in his sheets. Sam poked his head in cautiously. "Can I come in?" He asked quietly. I nodded and burrowed my face deeper into Alcide's pillow. Sam handed me his phone. I looked at it curiously before answering, "hello?". "Hey sweetheart, how you doin?" Alcide's deep voice rumbled through the phone. Just his voice sent me into a frenzy again, and I moaned. "That bad huh?" He hissed. I whimpered. "Alciiiiiide.." I whined out, writhing in the bed. Sam grabbed the phone back. "Man, she dosent look so good, maybe you should be here. I don't know what to do. I don't know what she needs." Sam pleaded. "Sam you know what's gonna happen if I come over there. I don't know how long I can control myself." Alcide explained. "Alcide please! She's crying man, I'm talkin big fat alligator tears. She's crying, and she's scared, and she's hurtin bad. She's begging for you brother." Sam begged. "I'm on my way." Alcide growled and hung up. "Hang in there Annie, Al's on his way, ok?" Sam coached me. I nodded and winced.

It hurt so bad, it was like my insides were being torn apart. My heat cycles were never this bad before. "Whys it so bad this time?" Sam asked me. "Because there's a full moon tonight. It's always worse on a full moon. She's been lucky so far." Alcide appeared in the doorway. He was tense as he walked in and took in the scene. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, and my head was in his lap. "Sam get out." He barked. "I was just-" Sam started. "I said get out, and get your hands off my Omega." Alcide's voice was dangerously low. I knew my heat was affecting him. Being an Alpha, he felt it more strongly than any other male would, and right now, he saw me as his. "Sam, you should leave now." I sat up, and made sure to scoot away from him. Code stepped forward and Sam scrambled up, coming around the bed to stand in front of me. He didn't understand. "Now Alcide calm down, don't hurt her." Sam whispered softly. Alcide's eyes flared yellow. He was more wolf than man now. He growled threateningly and stepped around Sam, heading straight for me. I keened high in my throat at the display of power. Sam started to speak, but stopped when he saw Alcide crawl in bed beside me and pull me close as possible. Covering my small frame with his much larger one. I burrowed underneath him, much like my wolf would do with her Alpha, and whimpered. Alcide started a soothing rumbling purr in his chest to soothe me as his big hand cupped my tender tummy. The heat from his hand seeped into my lower abdomen, easing the pains nearly instantly. I sighed in contentment and allowed my wolf to take over. She was content now, she felt safe. Her Alpha was here and was taking care of her. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke with a groan, it was starting again. Even worse this time. I couldn't stop the scream that tore out of my throat when the pains started. I sobbed and curled into a ball. Alcide had a worried expression on his face. "It hurts so fucking bad! Make it stop! Please Alcide, just make it stop!" I begged as he held me. "You trust me sweetheart?" He asked seriously. "Of course I trust you." Alcide nodded and turned me onto my back. He moved over me and I moaned, reaching for him. He settled my hands back on the bed, and slid his much larger one down my side. As he neared my hip he kept going. Down my thigh, up my other one, back to my hips. Then his hand was there. Right where I needed it most. He was lightly stroking my folds with his thumb, then he parted me and circled my clit. Once, twice, three times. Then I was exploding. I nearly head butted him as I sat straight up. Howling out my release. As I flopped back down, I reached for him. Alcide laid on his back and pulled me into his chest. "Th-thank you." I stuttered. "You don't have to thank me honey. I know this cycle is giving you hell. I'll try to make it as painless as possible for you, I can't stand to see you hurtin like that." He rumbled before absentmindedly licking his fingers clean. My eyes zeroed in on the movement of his tongue and he growled lowly. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted little one." He groaned and tightened his arms around me, burying his face into my hair. I whimpered and felt it spike again. My thigh was thrown over Alcide's, and I used it to my advantage as I rubbed myself against his Jean clad leg. I moaned at the friction before Alcide pulled away from me. I growled and went to pull him back. But he still moved. I frowned as I watched him walk around the bed. From one side to the other. Then back again. Like an animal stalking its prey. I squeezed my thighs together to try to create some friction, and when that didn't work I started to slide my hand down my stomach. "Hands off Annie. Lie flat on your back." Alcide commanded. I readily obeyed. "Good girl." He purred darkly. Before I could respond, he dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed and grabbed my ankles, yanking me all the way down until he was face deep between my thighs. "Wh-wh-what are you doing? Alcide?" I questioned. I had never done anything like this before. In fact, just a few moments ago was my first orgasm with a partner. I've never been with a man. Never fooled around, or hooked up. Sure, I knew about sex, I just never experienced any of it. "Relax, you're gonna love this baby." He growled. Alcide leaned forward slowly, inhaling deeply, he nuzzled my inner thigh. His beard was a tantalizing tickle on my leg. Then he kissed me.. There. Just a sweet little peck on the lips of my sex. I gasped and looked down, only to see Alcide's tongue slip out and make a long lap up my slit. He leisurely swirled it around my bun, then back down to my opening. My eyes crossed and my toes curled. "Alciiiiide! I... You... Shit... Uunnnhhh... Oh God!" I babbled incoherently, screeching as he locked his mouth to my clit and sucked it into his mouth. His teeth lightly grazing it as his tongue started a fast paced assault. My scream turned into a true howl and my thighs locked around his head. I knotted my hands in his hair, not sure if I was pulling him closer or trying to push him away. Even after I came down from my orgasm, he kept going. Licking, nipping, eating me up. I watched with a glazed look in my eyes as he angled his head and nipped me sharply. I squealed and buck my hips back up to his mouth when he pulled back. I didn't want him to stop. He couldn't stop. I felt another climax building as he dove back in, this one even more intense than the last. Alcide speared his tongue inside of me and I gasped at the new sensation. Just as I was getting into the rhythm, he moved back up to my clit. He nuzzled it with his nose. Then he bit me. His teeth locked around my little nun and his tongue lapped at it like a starved man. I screamed out, my voice cracking and tears streaming down my face at the intensity of my climax. "Alcide!" I screeched. My nails had left lines of scratched over his shoulders and arms. As my orgasm crested, I dropped flat onto the bed. My legs going lax and my arms dropping from Alcide's arms as unconsciousness claimed me. Last thing I remember is Alcide kissing my hip and a rumbled "sleep well little one.".


	4. Chapter 4

i stretched and sighed contentedly as I woke up the next morning. My body felt like it was humming. I was warm, my skin was tingling, and I had a delirious grin on my face. I'm fairly certain my pupils were still blown out wide. I mewled happily as I felt Alcide's big body shift behind me. My pheromones were spiking again, and the feel of his big hard body, and equally big hard member prodding my behind, had me primed and ready. I wriggled myself backwards against his crotch and moaned deeply, grabbing his hip and pulling him closer behind me. He didn't object as he splayed his hand across my stomach and moved with me, rolling his hips in a tantalizing way. "Shit.. We need to stop. Now." I managed to think clearly for a moment. I hurriedly scrambled away from him and backed into the corner of the room. "Why? I want this. You want this. After last night, why stop baby?" Alcide rumbled. He licked his lips as his eyes raked over my naked body. "You're an Alpha." I whispered, trying to strengthen my resolve. "Uh huh..." Alcide mumbled and stood. His jeans sat dangerously low on his hips, and I whimpered at all the exposed muscles. "I'm an Omega." I stated. "I'm aware of that honey." He replied stepping closer. "We can't! When an Alpha and Omega... You know... During a Lunar mating cycle, they mate for life!" I rushed out in a last ditch effort to get through to him. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold off. He froze in his tracks, his face going blank. His big body tensed, shoulders toght. "Yeah.. I got it. Loud and clear." He growled and turned away from me. I nearly sobbed when he moved away. "A-Alcide?" I questioned softy from where I stood. "What?" He barked roughly. I jumped and wrapped my arms around my middle, my eyes dropping to the floor. "Why are you angry?" I asked quietly. My eyes watered and I locked them shut to keep the tears at bay. "Why?" He asked harshly. "W-why what?" I replied hesitantly. "Why not me? Am I that shitty of a prospect for a mate?! You know that I could provide for you. Make you happy. Protect you. Am I that awful?!" He exploded. My eyes snapped open and I locked my gaze with his. "Y-you think I was rejecting you as a mate?!" I exclaimed. "That's sure as shit what it sounded like to me." He growled as he reached for his shirt. I scrambled out of the corner and ripped it out of his hands with a vicious snarl. He shot me a warning glare as I shoved him back towards the bed. He went to speak, but I shh'd him, "no! It's my turn to talk, you listen here Big Guy!" I growled as I paced back and forth in front of him. "I sure as hell wasn't rejecting you. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?! Honestly Alcide, and this isn't my heat talking. I've known since I was born that you were my mate. My One. But you never seemed to feel the connection. I figured it was one-sided. So I never bothered-" he cut me off as he stood quickly. Nearly knocking me over. As he steadied me, he locked his eyes with mine. "One-sided? Hell no sweetheart. I've known since the second you were born. Since the minute you opened your eyes for the first time and reached for me instead of your Momma. I've always known baby, always. But I wanted to give you the time to realize it for yourself." His gaze softened and he pulled me into his chest. I let out a sigh of relief and melted into his arms. "Is that why you kept scaring off Bobby-Lee Pickens when he kept sniffin around me?" I giggled. Alcide growled and swatted my bare behind, I jumped. "That little shit deserved to get his ass kicked. The thought of his hands on you.." He paused to growl again. "I could kill him for touching you." He finished, nuzzling my neck. "Huh?" I asked confused. "Sorry, I'll try to dial it down with the caveman shit." He apologized. I shook my head. "No, I mean, Bobby-Lee never touched me. He never even held my hand." I corrected him. "That little fucker came bragging to me one day about hooking up with you. I wanted to rip his throat out." He growled. "Oh quit growlin, he never touched me. I couldn't stand him. He gave me the creeps!" I laughed. Alcide chuckled and sat down on the bed, pulling me into his lap. "So if you don't mind me askin, how many men have you been with Annie?" He grit his teeth as if he didn't really want the answer. "Well... I am a woman, and I do have needs..." I drug it out. "Are you sure you want the answer?" I was giddy inside, but kept my face collected. He nodded jerkily. "None." I finally told him. "Wait.. What? Are you fuckin with me?" He asked carefully. "No Al, I told you, I always knew it was you. I found my mate, why give something that special to someone else? So I waited." I told him honestly. My cheeks were red, but I held his gaze anyways. "Annie..." He shook his head. "How the hell did I get so lucky?" He asked as he pressed his forehead against mine, holding my cheeks in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

This was how it was supposed to be. Finally, after all those years of hiding how I felt. Of worrying that my mate didn't want me. Why hadn't I spoken up sooner? This was Alcide, my best friend, he wouldn't hurt me. Even if he didn't feel the same way, he would've explained it in a way that wouldn't sting as bad. I sniffles as quietly as I could, but he heard it anyways. Alcide tilted my head up to look me in the eyes. A frown creased his brows. "Hey, don't cry. What's wrong honey? Are you hurting again?" He asked gently. I shook my head no. "It's just... I don't want this to turn out to be a dream. All my life I've been so scared that if you knew how I felt, you'd reject me. That I would lose you." I explained and wiped futilely at the tears. He pulled me closer and tucked my head into his neck. I felt his voice vibrating through his chest as he spoke. "Annie I've been in love with you since you were born. The first time I held you I was 7 years old. I was this scrawny kid holding a newborn baby. Anytime your mamma or your daddy tried to take you, you'd start wailing. So they let me hold you. When you fell asleep, I looked down at you and promised myself that I'd never let anything hurt you. That I would always be your protector. Even if you didn't want me as your mate, I swore I'd never leave you unprotected. You are my whole world. This sure as shit ain't a dream baby. You were made specifically for me. Everything about you, every single thing. You couldn't be any more perfect." He finished. I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for being stupid." I shrugged. "You weren't being stupid honey. There's nothing wrong with needing a little reassurance." Alcide smiled softly. "But I'm just an Omega, I'm emotional. I'm small. I'm needy." I shook my head sadly. What could Alcide, one of the purest Alphas, possible see in me? He tilted my face up to his and pecked my lips once. Like he's always done. "Being an Omega isn't a curse, it's a blessing. Omegas are sacred in our pack Annie. You're so rare, and special, that when one comes along, we treasure it. I know you're emotional, it means your honest. I want you to always be honest with me. It means that I always know what you're feeling. I like that you're small. You're built like a woman baby. All soft curves and smooth skin. She-wolves are usually tall and muscular. They're built more like teenage boys than grown women. I'm a big man, I don't want to feel bones and hard muscle next to me. I want something soft and sweet, and you are not needy. Yes, you have needs. But I'm the type of man who strives on being needed Annie. It's in my nature." Alcide comforted me. When he finished I smiled and reached for him. Drawing his lips to mine for a kiss. A real kiss this time, like I've dreamed of for so long. I purred happily when his tongue tangled with mine. He tasted perfect. Like mint, and coffee, and something wild, something purely Alcide. When he separated he continued his kisses down my neck, nuzzling the place where he'd mark me. I trembled. There was nothing I wanted more. To wear Alcide's mark, and be recognized as his mate. As caveman as it was, we couldn't help ourselves. It's in our nature. "I'm gonna mark you tonight. Then I'm gonna marry you as soon as you get everything planned how you want it. Then I'm gonna watch as your belly swells with our pups." He rumbled sexily. "Pups? As in plural?" I exclaimed. "Baby I want a whole football team." He chuckled before diving in and kissing me again. All coherent thought left me as his hands started roaming. I felt my heat spike once more and I moaned, long and low.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

hey guys! First off I want to apologize for the wait. My work schedule is absolutely insane, so sometimes life prevents me from updating as often as I'd like. Secondly, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It means the world to me. I'm glad to know that you guys enjoyed it enough to want to read more. lol. As always, I own nothing, and mistakes and typos are all mine. A lot of times, I update from my iPhone so autocorrect steps in, and things get a little dodgy. Lol. Anyways, on with the story...

I whimpered when the pains started again. My hands flew to my lower abdomen, clenching in to fists when it continued to get worse. A tear slid down my cheek and Alcide tilted my face up to his, wiping my tears with his thumb. I nuzzled into his hand and sniffled pitifully. "You alright honey?" He asked. I shook my head no. "It hurts." I mewled unhappily. "I know baby, come here." He whispered and pulled me into his chest as he stood. He carried me into the bathroom and sat me on the counter. "The warm water will help soothe the cramps." He spoke while filling up his tub. Alcide had one of those big garden tubs, plenty big enough to accommodate his large frame. I nodded as he eased me into the water. Without my noticing, he added some of the bubble bath I kept here to the water. The light vanilla scent soothing my frazzled nerves. As I settled back into the water, Alcide turned to go. "Alcide?" I asked tentatively. I averted my eyes when he turned back to look at me. "Can you stay? I mean- I'm sorry. You probably have things to do. Never mind. I just.. Sorry." I mumbled. Alcide chuckled and walked towards me. He peeled off his jeans and climbed into the tub behind me, positioning me on his chest. "All you had to do was ask Annie. I figured you wanted some privacy, but I much prefer being right here. You're my top priority right now, nothing else matters. Ok? Don't be afraid to ask for what you want." He kissed me gently and I snuggled closer. His hand rubbed slow circles on my stomach, as I laid cradled between his splayed thighs. On each pass, his hand would inch closer to my breasts. I wasn't sure if it was intentional, or just because his hand covered most of my torso. But it was driving me insane. My nipples were stiff, and I was soaked in a way that had nothing to do with the bath. I felt twitchy, and just as his fingers skimmed the underside of my breasts, I lost it. I grabbed his hand and roughly shoved it between my legs, moaning when it brushed against my folds. Alcide chuckled deeply behind me and kissed just behind my ear. His thumb circled my clit, and his middle finger stroked over my opening. As he slowly slid the digit inside of me, my eyes rolled up in my skull. It was a new sensation, and it was damn good. "I was wondering how long you could hold out.." Alcide growled into my ear. I would've been pissed that he was toying with me, but his fingers did something that had me seeing stars and calling out his name. He chuckled as I floated back down to earth and melted against him. My eyes drooping with sleepiness. Just as I was dozing off, Alcide stood up and brought me with him. He drained the tub and dried us off, then we headed back into the bedroom. I was cold, so I pulled on his shirt from earlier. Just a plain white tshirt. On him, it was snug, the seams worn from stretching over his muscular frame. On me, it was down to my knees. The sleeves coming to my elbows. But it smelled like Alcide, so it was perfect. As I crawled into bed, I attempted to avert my eyes. Alcide was stark naked, and he didn't seem to be bothered by it. My eyes greedily drank in the way his arms flexed as he rested his hands behind his head. The thickness of his beard. How wide his shoulders were. As my eyes trailed lower I sighed happily. His chest, his abs, the v of his hips, his "Woah!" I exclaimed, quickly covering my eyes. I turned my back to him, hoping to cool the redness in my cheeks. Alcide burst out laughing and tugged me into bed, curling himself around me from behind. "Th-th-that thing is gonna poke somebody's eye out! I didn't man to look! It's just... Jesus Alcide!" I rambled nervously. That cracked him up all over again. "Yes you did. You definitely meant to look. And that's perfectly alright with me, I don't mind. Now relax, you set the pace here, and when you're ready, I'll be gentle." He nipped my ear and nuzzled me. I nodded and silently wondered how the hell that thing was going to fit inside of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Being wrapped up in Alcide's arms was torture. A heavenly torture, but torture none the less. His big body was warm and solid against my back, and I melted against him. I was still keyed up, and no matter how glorious all the orgasms that he was doling out were, I always wanted more. My body craves it. I needed it. I whimpered as my heat flared again. Alcide growled and nipped behind my ear, as he rotated his hips against my backside. I moaned at the feel of him. As he moved over me, he kissed me deeply and started to trail his mouth down my torso. I gasped when his tongue circled my nipple, and moaned when he sucked it into his mouth. Alcide's mouth moved from one sensitive tip to its twin, showing it the same attentions. His neared tickled my skin as his teeth scraped and tugged at the stiff peak. I painted when his hand came up to you with my neglected breast. As his kisses moved down my stomac, I tugged the tshirt off of me. It had been tangled around my armpits and was just in the way. Alcide continued his path and before I knew it he was on his belly, his eyes locked between my legs as my knees fell open. He inched forward as grinned darkly, I knew what was coming. "Oh God.." I moaned in preparation of what was to come. "You love that don't you baby? You like when I bury my face between these creamy little thighs, and eat you up, huh?" He purred. I whined high in my throat as he dove in, lapping at me like a starved man. Alcide's tongue swirled and flicked, his nose nuzzled, his beard scraped, his teeth bit and bibbled. I was delerious with pleasure by the time he finally let me climax. While I continued to ride out my orgasm, Alcide slid a finger inside of me. I gasped at the intrusion and wiggled my hips for more. He pumped the digit in and out of me slowly, my hips undulating with the rhythm of his hand. "Alcide!" I screeched. "I need you! Please.." I begged. "Are you sure Annie? Absolutely sure?" He asked. "Damn it Alcide! Don't make me wait anymore!" I growled. He grinned and added a second finger. I grinned at the fullness. It was slightly uncomfortable as I adjusted to it, but then it quickly changed, and it was goooood. "You're gonna have to hang in there for just a little bit longer honey. You can hardly take these 2 fingers,I need at least 3 to make sure I don't rip you apart." He rumbled and lapped at my clit again. My hips bucked and I flooded his hand. He moaned and managed to get a third finger inside of me. I grunted. I felt full, almost too full, and I was soaked. It was flowing freely down my thighs. Alcide's mouth and jaw were shiny, and his hand was soaked. If I wasn't so turned on, I'd be embarrassed. As his teeth closed around my little nub, I lost control and sobbed out another orgasm. He went back to just 2 fingers and flipped me on my stomach, ass up in the air. I was on all fours, just like a bitch in heat. Alcide removed his fingers and inserted his thumb, getting it nice and wet, before sliding it up to my rear entrance. I tended and made to pull away, but he stopped me with a hand in my hair. "Trust me." He said simply. I nodded and relaxed. Alcide let go of my hair and his hand moved down to tug at my nipples. His thumb slowly circled my anus as he added more pressure with each pass. His free hand was back between my legs, rubbing my clit furiously. As his thumb slipped passed the ring of muscle I moaned deeply. He slid a finger back inside my core, and set up a slow alternating rhythm. I screamed out as I flew over the edge once again, my shoulders dropping to the mattress. Alcide quickly pulled his hands away, and slammed home in a single thrust. I howled. Loudly. Both my wolf and I were more than happy to voice our pleasure. As Alcide started to move I got louder and louder. He was so big, so thick. I felt so full. He continued pumping his hips and I hung on for dear life. I froze under him and tensed. "Oh shit! No, no, no!" Was all I could get out before it happened. I shifted. "Oh fuck! I'm with you baby, I got you." Alcide growled and quickly shifted. Thank goodness, because that would've been bad. All I know is that my mate had some serious skill, he never missed a thrust. Alcide's big wolf was hunched over me, my smaller one all too happy to let her mate rut. I howled and yipped and before I could stop it I shifted again. Alcide was right with me again. "Make up your mind woman!" He roared as he flipped me onto my back and hammered back into me. I screamed and sobbed and clawed my way through 3 more orgasms before Alcide finally reached his on. As he came deep inside of me, he roared and sunk his teeth into my neck. Claiming me. Marking me. I screamed out in ecstasy, and returned his bite with one of my own. Last thing I remember before losing consciousness is Alcide laving the wound with his tongue, a content rumble pouring out of his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke in the morning, I felt better than I ever had. Everything was more vivid, smells more distinct, sounds clearer. I rolled onto my back and sighed. No more heat, thank you Jesus. My mate was nowhere in sight, so I stood and tugged on one of his tshirts and headed downstairs. I heard voices in the kitchen, I noticed it was Alcide, and The Bon Temps crew. Sam was there, along with Sookie, Lafayette, Jason, Sheriff Bellfleur, and a few others I didn't bother to acknowledge. I huffed and mind linked Alcide, perks of being mated, 'Why are all these people here?'. So maybe a was a little snippy. 'I don't know princess, and they're beating around the bush.' Alcide huffed right back. As I walked further into the kitchen, nodding hello to everyone there, I froze. Sookie had moved around the kitchen island and was hugging Alcide's arm to her chest. I growled low in warning, my eyes flashing, and my teeth bared. "Anne, what's your problem?" Sookie asked cluelessly. The human always grated on my nerves, and she always smelled like fangers. "You." I growled again. "Let him go." I bit out sharply. She was still clueless. "Oh come on, I haven't seen Cide in weeks, the east he can do is give me a proper hug." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. As Alcide went to untangle her and mover her back, I roared. "Mate! Nobody touches my mate.." Before I could stop myself I shifted and launched off the ground toward her. She screamed and scrambled back. Alcide reacted quickly and caught me mid-leap. My wolf was cradled in his arms as he stroked my fur and soothed me. I was usually a very mellow person, but I didn't know what the hell was going on with me. I felt possessive, dangerously so. It was all part of the mating process, I knew, but it was still overwhelming. Hormones were flying high, and everything was supercharged. I ducked my head and buried my nuzzle in Alcide's chest, ashamed for having lost control like that. I kept my eyes closed tightly, just wanting my Alpha to comfort me. "Give us a second guys." Alcide said as he carried me to the living room, snagging my discarded tshirt as we went. Once on the couch, he told me to shift. I did, and pulled the tshirt back on. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I just- I saw her touching you, and I got so angry." I babbled. Alcide shh'd me and tugged me into his lap. "It's alright honey, it's perfectly normal to feel that way. Newly mated wolves, especially Alphas, tend to be extremely possessive until things settle down. Everything is more intense. It's alright." He soothed me. I nodded and calmed slightly. Once we made our way back to the kitchen, Alcide reclaimed his spot, this time with me in his lap. "Sookie, I'm sorry." I spoke honestly. I wasn't a huge fan of the girl, but I didn't want to rip her apart either. She nodded in acceptance. "So I take it you two are finally together then?" She asked cautiously. I nodded, and Alcide nuzzled his mark on my neck. I squirmed in his lap. "Well it's about damn time! Yall two motherfuckas been sniffin around each other for years, and you big boy!" Lafayette pointed to Alcide, "been growling and puffin out your chest and scaring the crap out of anyone that even looks at miss thing here for as long as I can remember. Good for yall." He finished dramatically. I giggled and looked up at Alcide, smiling deliriously, "That's because that's an Alpha's job. To protect what's his." I purred up at my big bad wolf. "Damn right, and you little one, are mine." Alcide growled playfully and kissed me quickly. I sighed, life was good. Really good.

Ok, this is the last chapter for this story. I know that this is a fairly short story, but I just wanted something quick, that wasn't going to drag on. Lol. I'm sorry of all of the typos, I get all into writing and I forget to spellcheck and go over what I've written. But give me some feedback, tell me what you think, or if you'd like more Alcide stories. Lol. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
